


What Is It With Men and Asking For Directions?

by confessorlove



Category: Primeval: New World - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessorlove/pseuds/confessorlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an anomaly opens in the woods, Dylan and Evan start looking for anything that might have come out of it.  Unfortunately for Dylan, Evan isn't that great at remembering to charge his GPS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is It With Men and Asking For Directions?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little fic I felt the need to write after the last episode since Dylan and Evan are completely taking over my life.

“We’re lost,” Dylan sighed as they made their way through the dark woods with barely a sliver of moonlight to guide them. Evan’s GPS had run out of batteries while trying to track down whatever had emerged from the anomaly deep within the woods. They still didn’t know what it was but that didn’t really matter. It needed to be found and put back where it belonged before the anomaly could close.

She glanced at him as he shook his head. “We aren’t lost. We just haven’t found what we are looking for.” Dylan had a feeling that Evan knew full well that they were in fact lost but didn’t want to say anything. Call it a male thing or what have you but it seemed like he had a constant need to be right, at least when he wasn’t asking for her help.

A stick snapped beneath her boot as she hugged herself and rubbed her hands on her upper arms. They’d been out there looking for hours and with the sun down the temperature was dropping quickly. For how warm it had been during the day, Dylan was a little surprised by the chilly night air. “Why is it that men always refuse to ask for directions?” She had a playful smirk on her face as she spoke but it was true. The stereotype that men didn’t like asking for directions was definitely more believable than the fact that they were out in the woods trying to find some prehistoric creature that had wandered through a doorway between the past and the present. She just hoped they could find it before the anomaly closed.

Evan shrugged slightly and she saw him glance at her. “All men aren’t like that,” he said almost as if he knew that wasn’t true but still felt the need to defend his sex. Reaching over, Evan grabbed her bicep and stopped her from continuing even further into the woods. “Here,” he said while taking off his jacket before draping it over her shoulders.” Dylan’s eyebrows rose as she looked up into his blue eyes. “You’re cold. I can tell.”

She smiled a little and slipped her arms into the sleeves of his jacket. It was warm but she worried that now it would be his turn to be cold. “Are you sure about this? I don’t want you to freeze.” The jacket was too big for her but that almost made it cozier. She pulled up the collar and pulled herself down into it. This really was sweet of him to do for her.

“I’ll be fine, Dylan. Besides, I’ve still got my sweatshirt.” She turned her head to look at him, quickly looking him over from head to foot. He was probably right. It wasn’t that cold anyway. She’d just been a little chilled. “Do you have any idea where it’s gotten to?”

Dylan shook her head and took a few steps further into the woods, brushing branches out of the way in the process. “No idea. It could be anywhere and we don’t even know what it is.” That was probably the biggest reason this was bothering her. They had no idea what they were up against or even where it was. It was nothing but trouble and no way out that she could see. “Hopefully we will find it before it hurts anyone.”

Evan followed close beside her and nodded. “We could only be so lucky but with how long it’s taking to fine it the odds are getting slimmer ever second.” There wasn’t much time to find it and put it back through the anomaly and they both knew that. They just needed a little bit of luck to make everything work out the way they had intended it to.

“I know,” she sighed before stepping back and bumping into Evan when the leaves rustled not far away from them. “Looks like it might be our lucky night after all.” Dylan raised her Taser and pointed it in the general direction of the sound. If they were quick they could make it out of this without anyone getting hurt. In the back of her mind she knew that it was likely that someone already had been hurt but they could do everything in their power to prevent it from happening again.

She saw him raise his Taser as well and continued to watch the situation unfold. Together they took a step closer to the sound and that’s when Dylan frowned. The rustling leaves and little sounds were too quiet. She bit the inside of her cheek as she thought while Evan continued to watch the brush for any signs of the prehistoric creature. “What is it?” Evan’s voice drew her from her thoughts as a little head on a long neck peeked over the top of the bush.

For a moment Dylan just watched as the little dinosaur observed them before beginning to eat some of the leaves off the bush. “I think it’s a juvenile Apatosaurus.” She couldn’t have been completely sure in the dark but it seemed likely. No matter what it was, it was a herbivore. That was a huge relief. “I guess it really is our lucky day.”

Evan smiled and nodded before grabbing a branch full of leaves and holding it up to the little long necked dinosaur. “Do you like these? Let’s get you home.” Slowly Dylan watched as Evan stepped backwards with the leaves in the hopes of luring the dinosaur back to the anomaly. It was almost sweet to see Evan with the tiny dinosaur but she hoped it would be something she never saw again. Seeing the dinosaurs at all was something that never thrilled Dylan. When the little one was following him, Evan looked up at her. “Do you think there is an adult looking for him?”

“Trust me,” Dylan replied with a small smile. “If there was a full sized one of these in the woods we would have known it long before now.” That was true. Adult Apatosaurus were massive and would not only have knocked down trees but eaten all the leaves off of them in the process. It wouldn’t have taken long to spot the evidence of it being around. “I have a feeling this little one wandered off and it’s parents haven’t realized yet. It’s all the more reason to get him back where he belongs before they do realize.” 

Despite the darkness, Dylan still saw a small smile form on his lips as she pulled his jacket tighter around her to keep her warm. “I do trust you,” he said softly while leading the little dinosaur back home. The problem would be finding the anomaly when they didn’t even know where they were in the woods but Dylan knew that if anyone could get things to turn out how they were supposed to it was Evan Cross. After all, she’d heard he was a genius, even if he claimed it was just hearsay. Dylan knew better than to believe that. He could get them out of this mess. They’d just follow the magnetic spikes and soon enough things would be back to normal, or at least as normal as things got in this line of work. It was all they could ask for.


End file.
